


GSW (Juice x Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [17]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Every night you're plagued at the idea that the next victim to roll through the ER will be Juice.





	GSW (Juice x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01) or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

It was 10:30 at night and you were outside, enjoying the fresh air. You just finished a week-long of 12 hour shifts and were looking forward to going home and sleeping for the next four days you had off. You hated to admit it but you were glad this night was over. This last week had taken its toll on you, tonight especially. It was times like these that you wished you’d taken up smoking. It seemed to help all the other doctor’s through their stresses. You still couldn’t stomach the smell. So much so that you forced Juice to smoke outside, even at home. You sighed, you missed your Old Man. You two hadn’t been able to spend a lot of time together lately. He was off on runs, while you were working long hours at the hospital. It was started to strain the relationship between you two. You figured you could do something nice for him in the next couple days, maybe plan a night just for the two of you. Dinner and movie, perhaps. You were thrown from your thoughts as you spotted the flashing red lights come tearing around the corner. Your heart rate sped up and you immediately geared up to run back into the ER. You shook you head, stopping yourself and remembering that you were off for the night. That didn’t stop you from thinking about your last patient that evening.

**~(SOA)~**

**_“Male, Hispanic, GSW to the shoulder, ribs and left thigh.” The paramedic yelled over the commotion._ **

**_Your mind jumped to conclusions when you heard the description but a simple glance at his head proved that you had nothing to fear… yet. One of these days it was going to be your Juice being rushed through these hallways. You shook off you worries and noticed the intern standing frozen in the walkway beside you and you rolled your eyes. You grabbed the new intern and dragged him along while you talked him through the scrub in. You knew he was having a hard time. Working as Trauma doctor wasn’t for the faint hearted. You remembered how lost you felt when you entered the ER for your first time. You felt for the kid, you really did but now wasn’t the time to decide this wasn’t the career path you wanted to take._ **

**_“Grab the sutures and follow me.” You yelled, snapping the kid out of his trance._ **

**_You barked orders at him for thirty minutes straight, hoping it would clear his mind of any haze. You needed to extract the bullets as seamlessly as possible. You wanted to avoid surgery at all costs. From one glance at the kid on the table, you knew he didn’t have the insurance to cover that kind of procedure. You were successful in getting out both the shoulder and leg bullets, but the one lodged in his ribcage was proving difficult. The more you tried, the more it looked like surgery was the only possible answer. The minute you decided to transfer him up he started convulsing._ **

**_“Shit!” You called out, “We’re losing him. Get me the crash cart.”_ **

**_A nurse burst through the door with the car and you grabbed the paddles. You informed her of the charge and pushed the intern out of your way._ **

**_“CLEAR!” You yelled and slammed the paddles down onto the kid’s chest._ **

**_The room held its breath, waiting for the heart beat to start. Nothing. You tried again, at a higher charge. Four more times and the kid kept flat lining. You clenched your jaw together unable to do anything more. You hooked the paddles back onto the cart while the nurse turned it off._ **

**_You turned to the intern, “Call it.”_ **

**_He swallowed, “W-What?”_ **

**_“Time of death,” You explained, “Call it.”_ **

**_All the colour from the intern’s face drained but he glanced at the clock and mumbled, “Time of death, 9:32 PM.”_ **

**~(SOA)~**

Without realizing it, you’d burst into tears.

“Fuck!” You swore out loud, wiping away at the fallen moisture.

You heard your co-worker call from behind you.

You spun around, trying to meet him with a smile but he knew exactly why you were upset. He gave you a sympathetic nod, and opened his arms out to you. You collapsed into them, wishing they were Juice’s but reveled in the fact that you would have your old man all to yourself tonight.

“I noticed you spent most of the night consoling the intern.” Your friend muttered, as he smoothed his hand up and down your back, “How’re you doing?”

You pulled back, a small smile on your face, “Thanks Smith. It never gets any easier losing a patient.”

Smith squeezed you tighter and asked, “How’s the boyfriend? Still treating you right?”

You laughed and pulled away, tucking yourself under one of his arms. The two of you leaned against the concrete wall staring at the almost empty parking lot. 

“It’s been hard lately -  with work - but we’ll have time this week to catch up.” You confided, “I miss him.”

Smith bent his head, pressing a chaste kiss into your hair, “Of course you do honey. It’ll work itself – “

Smith was cut off by squealing tires. You both peered up and spotted the all black van sitting in the car port. You narrowed your eyes for a second until you made out Juice’s scowl from behind the glass window. You sighed, tonight was not the night for a fight. You moved away from Smith with a farewell smile and walked over to the van. You opened the door and climbed up.

“Where’s your Harley?” You asked as you buckled yourself in.

Juice didn’t even spare you second glance. He stared forward through the windshield, driving away when your buckle locked in place.

“Is that how tonight’s going to be?” You questioned, exhausted from his petty jealousy.

He remained silent. You squeezed your eyes shut and turned away from him, staring out the passenger side window.

**~(SOA)~**

It didn’t take long for the two of you to get home. Once he pulled into the driveway, you were unbuckled and slamming the door shut before he even turned the engine off. You burst into the house, slamming your purse onto the kitchen counter and grabbing a full bottle of gin off the top of the fridge. You stopped in front of the cupboard, thinking of getting a glass but deciding tonight was a night to drink straight from the bottle.

Juice growled as he shoved the front door shut.

He spotted you standing the kitchen, attempting to chug the whole bottle of gin. 

“Why the fuck did he have his arm around you?” He bellowed, “Huh? Care to explain that one?”

“Fuck you Juan!” You only used his full name when you were rightly pissed, “How about you ask me how my night went? Instead – you accuse me, for the millionth time of cheating.”

He slammed his fist against the counter, “I’m not accusing you of anything, but that Smith character spends too much time with his hands on you. It makes a man think.” He tapped his fingers against his temple, a wild look in his eyes. 

You walked around the counter and slapped Juice across the face. He grabbed your wrist and you tugged it away successfully spilling the bottle of gin that was in your other hand. Tears burst into your eyes and you slapped Juice again.

“What the fuck!” He screamed.

You dropped the bottle down onto the surface next to you and with both hands shoved Juice.

“Fuck you Juan! Fuck you!” You screamed while tears leaked from your eyes, “You want to know why he was hugging me?” Juice’s eyes lit with fury making you realize he didn’t see the hug, only the arm around you, “I lost a patient tonight.”

Juice rolled his eyes, “It’s not like it’s the first time.”

You punched the cupboard door at his response, startling him with your violent response. You were tired of his insecurities. You were exhausted from losing a patient. It was all just too much. You needed to make him understand. 

You shouted the description from memory, “MALE, HISPANIC, GUNSHOT WOUND TO THE SHOULDER, RIBS, AND LEFT THIGH!” He stared at you blankly for a moment before the description sank in. “He died on my table.” You detailed, “Every time I hear GSW and Hispanic you’re the first person who pops into my head. Every time one comes in I always check for tattoos and a Mohawk. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT’S LIKE?” You screamed again. “I spent the night consoling the fucking intern because he realized what it’s really like to be a trauma surgeon. Smith was only doing me a solid by making sure I was ok. You seem to forget he’s married with three fucking kids.”

You turned away from Juice and stomped down the hallway. It was no more than a few seconds before you heard his heavy footfalls following behind you.

“Baby?” He murmured.

You shook your head, reaching for the bedroom door, “One day it’s going to be you coming through those ER doors. One day it’s going to be you on the table crashing.” You sighed, “I love you Juan, but I’m tired of your shit. Find somewhere else to sleep tonight.”

You pushed the bedroom door open kicked it shut behind you. You heard as Juice pressed himself against the other side, but apparently his better judgement won out and he left. You didn’t care where he slept tonight. He knew the rules. If you caught him with a crow, that’d be it. You cried at that thought, hoping you hadn’t pushed him so far away. You yanked your grungy scrubs off, tossing them down onto the floor and climbed under the covers stark naked. 

**~(SOA)~**

You jolted awake with the distinct smell of smoke wafting through the house. 

“Shit!” You rolled out of bed and grabbed one of Juice’s t-shirts from his drawer. 

You thought back to the night before but couldn’t remember turning anything. What could be burning. You ripped open the bedroom door and booked it through, searching for the reason for the smell. As you flew down the hall you tripped over a spare comforter laying in the middle of nowhere and swore as you stumbled forward into the kitchen. You regained your balance and found Juice standing in front of the stove, an apologetic expression on his face and burnt pancakes in the pan he was holding up. You couldn’t help but notice he was wearing your apron, no shirt and just his boxers. God - did you ever love this man. Your grip on the arch tightened and you teared up, not out of sorrow. 

Juice dropped everything and ran to you, “Please baby, I’m sorry.” He tentatively wrapped his arms around you, “I’m an asshole, you know. I let my emotions get the better of me. I know I can trust you baby. You’ve never given me a reason to doubt you. I overreacted.” 

You let yourself be embraced by your old man, and smiled, kissing his shoulder, “I love you Juice.” 

You felt his smile grow when you used his nickname. It was your signal that you weren’t mad. Gently, he shifted you back arms-length away. 

“I made you breakfast.” He declared. 

You shook your head and pointed to the couch on the other side of the breakfast nook, “Sit your ass down. Unless I’m the one in here teaching you how to use these appliances, I never want to see you in here again.” 

He mock saluted you, “Yes ma’am.” 

He untied the apron and pulled it over his head, hanging it on the hook before he walked through into the living room. You grabbed the pan and spatula, scraping the charred breakfast into the trash. You dropped the items down into the sink and pulled your hair up into a ponytail. As you were reaching down for a bowl to start mixing some more batter you heard a light rap of knuckles on the wall behind you. You turned and found Juice giving you a sheepish grin. You tilted your head to the side and walked over to him. You placed your palm on his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“I’m sorry baby,” He apologized again, “I just missed you.” 

You pressed another quick kiss to his mouth and nodded, “I know. I missed you too.” You let your fingers run down his arm, swirling around his open palm, “I’m off for the next four days. Let’s make it something to remember, yeah?” 

He winked at you, tugging you forward into his chest. His lips brushed against your ear and he promised, “I’ll make all your dreams come true.” 

You laughed at his audacity, his ego surely not big enough to fit into the same room as you two. He stifled your laugh with a kiss and you ran your fingers through his Mohawk, scraping your nails along his scalp. 


End file.
